


[Podfic] Reverence

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Other, POV Artificial Intelligence, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Machine looks after her Analog Interface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Reverence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reverence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947021) by [JinkyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO). 



**Author's Note:**

> I messed around with the pitch and reverb in Audacity to try and make my voice sound more like a Machine speaking. I've gone for a cuter, precocious eleven-year-old Machine instead of an all-powerful scary god. I hope it's not too irritating to listen to.


End file.
